


Tasten

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [8]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Hornblower und Bush treffen sich in Portsmouth wieder und kommen mit der Zeit so drauf, wie sehr sie sich eigentlich mögen.





	Tasten

Friede!  
Dieses eine Wort rief in der Mehrheit der Menschen Gefühle des Glücks, der Sicherheit und Freude hervor. Vor allem nach langen Jahren des Krieges mit all seinem Leid, Elend und Entbehrungen, war Friede wie der erste Strahl des neuen Morgens nach einer finsteren und langen Nacht.   
Doch für den Mann, der an diesem eisig kalten Wintertag durch die Straßen und Gassen von Portsmouth stapfte, bedeutete Friede etwas gänzlich anderes.   
Als ein besonders schneidender Ostwind durch die Gasse pfiff und Schnee vor sich hertrieb, versuchte der Mann zitternd vor Kälte noch tiefer in seine viel zu dünne Jacke zu kriechen. Auch wenn seine Kleidung sauber war, so wirkte sie bei näherer Betrachtung doch abgetragen.  
Friede bedeutete in seinem Fall keinen Silberstreif am Horizont, sondern ganz im Gegenteil Hunger und Kälte. Es ging ihm dabei so wie den vielen anderen in militärischen Diensten stehenden Männern. Jetzt, da der Friedensvertrag mit dem Frankreich Napoleons unterzeichnet worden war, hatte die königliche Marine, ja, die königlichen Streitkräfte an sich, keine Verwendung mehr für die tausenden unter Waffen stehenden Männer, die nun die zivilen Einrichtungen überschwemmten wie Ratten einen Kornspeicher.   
  
Der Mann fröstelte. Dabei war es sein ganz persönliches Pech gewesen, daß der Friede genau einen Tag vor seiner Beförderung unterzeichnet worden war. Da war er dahin gegangen, sein Posten als Commander! Es wäre seine Chance gewesen, dem Dasein als Leutnant Lebewohl zu sagen. Aber es hatte wohl nicht sollen sein.   
  
Hornblower seufzte. Zu allem Unglück hatte er für drei Monate den Sold eines Commanders bezogen und bekam aus diesem Grunde nun keinen Halbsold, da er jetzt als Leutnant das zuviel empfangene Geld zuerst abbezahlen mußte. Trotzdem, es stand nicht ganz so schlecht, wie es auf Anhieb den Anschein hatte. Er nannte ein, wenn auch kleines, Dach über dem Kopf sein Eigen und ging einer Beschäftigung nach, die ihm einigermaßen Spaß machte und ihm das Geld zum Überleben einbrachte. Dennoch konnte sich der Leutnant nicht entsinnen, wann er sich das letzte Mal richtig satt gegessen hatte. Seinen warmen Seemantel vermißte er in diesem eisigen Winter mindestens genauso wie Koteletts mit Kartoffeln und Erbsen.  
  
"Sir! Sir!!"   
Der Leutnant wurde fast brutal aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen. War er überhaupt mit diesem Ruf gemeint gewesen? Er konnte sich nur schwerlich vorstellen, wer ihn hier kennen und vor allem erkennen sollte. In seinem momentanen Aufzug war er einer von vielen.  
Trotzdem drehte er sich um, um dem Rufer mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck zu begegnen. Seine braunen Augen streiften die breitschultrige Gestalt des Mannes, der seine Hände tief in den Taschen seines Mantels vergraben hatte. Ein langer Wollschal war um seinen Hals geschlungen, dessen Enden lustig im Wind tanzten. Die blauen Augen im vor Kälte geröteten Gesicht strahlten dabei eine derart offenherzige Wiedersehensfreude aus, die Hornblower sofort wissen ließ, _wen_ er da vor sich hatte. Sein hohlwangiges Gesicht hellte sich auf, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln, als er die rauhen Hände des anderen ergriff und den festen Druck erwiderte.   
  
"Mein, Gott. Bush! Sie hier? Das freut mich aber!"   
Der Angesprochene grinste breit, als er Hornblowers Hände drückte und sie dabei beinahe zerquetschte.  
"Und mich erst, Sir!"  
"Und nennen Sie mich bitte nicht Sir." Auf Bushs erstaunte Frage, erklärte ihm Hornblower die Sache mit der verpatzten Beförderung. Bush war bei dieser Eröffnung wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. In seinen Augen hatte es kein anderer mehr verdient als Hornblower, diesen Posten zu bekommen. Wenn es etwas an der Situation geändert hätte, Bush wäre eigenhändig zur Admiralität gestapft und hätte ihnen einen Vortrag gehalten, der sich gewaschen hatte. Für Hornblower war Bush gewillt, fast alles auf sich zu nehmen. Die gemeinsame Dienstzeit auf der "Renown" hatte die beiden Männer fest zusammengeschweißt, um nicht zu sagen, beste Freunde werden lassen.  
  
"Und was treibt Sie hier her nach Portsmouth, Bush?" Hornblowers Frage brachte den älteren Leutnant wieder in die Gegenwart.  
"Ich habe meinen Halbsold für diesen Monat abgeholt." Erklärte dieser mit einer unbestimmten Handbewegung. Schneeflocken tanzten um sein breites, ehrliches Gesicht. Er schüttelte sich, was Hornblower darauf zurückbrachte, daß es verdammt kalt für ein Gespräch auf offener Straße war. Der gleiche Gedanke war auch seinem Gesprächspartner gekommen, aber bevor Bush irgendeinen Vorschlag unterbreiten konnte, kam ihm Hornblower zuvor.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt in die Long Rooms. Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen? Dort ist es warm und wir können uns besser unterhalten, als hier auf der Straße, wo einem jeden Moment die Nase abfrieren kann." Bush grinste, auch wenn er sich fragte, was Hornblower in den Long Rooms verloren hatte. Er hatte bisher nur darüber gehört. Ein Lokal für See- und Landoffiziere, die augenscheinlich zu viel Geld in der Tasche hatten und dort um noch mehr Geld spielten.   
  
Wenig später hatten die beiden Leutnants die Long Rooms erreicht. Hornblower scheuchte Bush über die Schwelle und streunte selbst fast augenblicklich zum großen Kamin, um sich dort die klammen Finger zu wärmen. Bush fiel es nicht zum ersten Mal auf, daß der jüngere keinen Mantel trug. Die Abgetragenheit seiner Kleidung stach dem Leutnant jedoch erst jetzt in die Augen. Schon wollte er eine entsprechende Bemerkung fallen lassen, da wurde er von einem modisch gekleideten Herrn unterbrochen, den ihm Hornblower als Marquise de St. Croix vorstellte. Bush konnte den Kerl auf Anhieb nicht leiden, weshalb ihre Unterhaltung auch sehr schnell eingefroren war.  
  
"Und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, was Sie hier treiben." Bushs Neugierde hatte schließlich und endgültig gesiegt, worauf er den obigen Ausspruch getan hatte.  
"Ich spiele Whist." Beinahe hätte Hornblower laut aufgelacht, als er Bushs stumpfen Blick sah, wußte er doch, daß dieser das Kartenspiel für todlangweilig hielt. Für den guten Bush war es jedesmal eine Qual gewesen, mit den anderen Offizieren der "Renown" Whist zu spielen. Fast ein wenig wehmütig dachte Hornblower an diese Zeit zurück. Er hatte dieses stolze Schiff wirklich gern gehabt und auch die Nähe der anderen Offiziere. Das alles würde ihm fehlen, denn es war schließlich sehr unwahrscheinlich, daß sie jemals wieder gemeinsam auf einem Schiff Dienst tun würden. Er wandte sich wieder dem älteren zu, der ihn immer noch neugierig anstarrte und augenscheinlich mehr wissen wollte.  
Bush brannte auch tatsächlich geradezu darauf, mehr zu erfahren. Hornblower ging es zur Zeit augenscheinlich nicht allzugut, das sah man ihm an. Er war noch dürrer als sonst, seine Kleidung war schon beinahe als schäbig zu bezeichnen und trotzdem spielte er hier um Geld Whist? Das gab für Bush nicht viel Sinn. Außer natürlich, sein Freund war in letzter Zeit der Spielsucht verfallen, aber das konnte er nicht glauben. Dazu war Hornblower viel zu vernünftig.  
  
Schließlich, nachdem er sich hin und her gewunden hatte, um das Thema möglichst zu umgehen, mußte Hornblower dann doch zugeben, daß er Whist spielte, um das lebensnotwendige Geld zusammenzubekommen. Die Eröffnung, daß er keinen Halbsold bekam, trieb Bush die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Im nächsten Atemzug platzte er mit dem Vorschlag heraus, Hornblower solle seinen Halbsold nehmen, was dieser jedoch rigoros abblockte.   
  
***  
  
"Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" Hornblower war in einer Pause zwischen zwei Spielen zu Bush gekommen, der sich die Zeit mit dem Lesen des "Naval Chronicle" vertrieben hatte und sich nun verabschieden wollte.  
"Ich komme jeden Monat hier her, um mir meinen Halbsold zu holen und bleibe meist über Nacht, weil mein Fuhrmann erst am nächsten Morgen wieder fährt."  
"Haben Sie denn eine feste Bleibe?"  
Bush schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber es findet sich immer etwas passendes. Hauptsache, es ist billig." Hornblower nickte abwesend. Das heutige Zusammentreffen mit Bush hatte ihm gezeigt, wie sehr er den anderen vermißt hatte. Es hatte so gut getan, wieder in seiner Gesellschaft zu sein, daß es ihm ein Graus war, den anderen am Ende nie wieder zu sehen. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke.  
"Ich wohne in der Highbury Street. Hier, ich schreibe Ihnen die Adresse auf. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mein Zimmer mit mir teilen, wenn Sie das nächste mal kommen. Meine Wirtin ist zwar sehr auf Geld aus, aber..."  
"Es wird trotzdem billiger." Beendete Bush den Satz grinsend. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, beim nächsten Besuch seine Zeit mit Hornblower zu vertreiben, anstatt alleine wie ein Straßenköter durch Portsmouth zu schleichen.  
"Und außerdem habe ich dann mehr von Ihnen."  
"Das ist es ja gerade", sinnierte Hornblower, was Bush etwas verlegen werden ließ. Bei solchen Dingen fand er prinzipiell nie die richtigen Worte, und deshalb schwieg er. Nachdem er dem Diener Jenkins noch einen Schilling Trinkgeld in die Hand gedrückt hatte, verabschiedete sich Bush mit einem "Leben Sie wohl" von Hornblower, der der breiten Gestalt seines Freundes solange nachsah, bis dieser im Schneetreiben verschwunden war. Dann erst schloß er wieder die Türe. Für wenige Sekunden verharrte er dort, die Klinke in der Hand. Bushs Worte von vorhin gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.   
  
Und außerdem habe ich dann mehr von Ihnen. Wieso riefen diese wenigen Worte, gepaart mit Bushs verlegenem Grinsen auf seine, Hornblowers Antwort, dieses kribbelige Gefühl in ihm wach? Zuletzt hatte ihn dieses Gefühl befallen, als er und Bush ihre jeweils hundert Pfund Prisengeld in Kingston innerhalb von 48 Stunden durchgebracht hatten. Was sie beide dort alles getrieben hatten, wollte Hornblower gar nicht so genau wissen. Auf alle Fälle zuviel gesoffen und zuviel gefressen. Und dann war dieses Mädchen gewesen. Wie war ihr Name noch gleich? Hornblower überlegte und mußte sich schließlich eingestehen, daß er keine Ahnung mehr hatte. Sie hatte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt und er hatte sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen lassen. Die zusammen verbrachten Stunden waren wunderschön gewesen und kribbelig. Hornblower konnte es nicht anders beschreiben.   
Seltsam, daß Bushs Worte das selbe Gefühl in ihm hervorriefen. Der Leutnant schüttelte in stummer Verwunderung den Kopf und ging wieder zurück zu den Spieltischen, um die nächste Partie Whist hinter sich zu bringen. Er mußte schließlich von etwas leben.  
  
***  
  
Die Fahrt nach Chichester, wo Bush mit seinen beiden Schwestern lebte kam dem Leutnant diesmal besonders lange vor. Stumpfsinnig starre er über das trostlose, flache Land, das hier und da von sanften Hügelketten durchbrochen wurde. Außer dem Rattern und Klappern des Fuhrwerks war alles still, die Landschaft unter einer Schneedecke begraben, die alle Geräusche zu ersticken schien. Fest hatte sich Bush in den Mantel gewickelt, der ihn heute irgendwie überhaupt nicht wärmen wollte. Der Fuhrmann war ein schweigsamer Zeitgenosse und so hatte Bush Zeit und Ruhe genug, um über allen möglichen Sinn und Unsinn nachzudenken.   
  
Schließlich, nach langem Brüten über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, kam er auf Hornblower zu denken. Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf sein breites, von der karibischen Sonne braungebranntes, Gesicht. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, ausgerechnet Hornblower in Portsmouth zu treffen. Das konnte er wirklich einen glücklichen Zufall nennen. Die Freude über das Wiedersehen war nur getrübt wurden von dem Pech, das den anderen Leutnant befallen hatte, aber Bush war Optimist genug um zu wissen, daß es bald auch wieder bergauf gehen mußte. Hornblower war zu fleißig, geschickt, tatkräftig und klug, um sein ganzes Leben als Leutnant zu verbringen. Aber erging es so nicht vielen fleißigen, geschickten, tatkräftigen und klugen Leutnants?   
  
Bush kroch noch tiefer in seinen Mantel und schob die Nase unter den Wollschal. Wenn er an zu Hause dachte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Nicht, daß er die Gesellschaft seiner Schwestern nicht schätzte, ganz im Gegenteil. Er liebte seine Schwestern über alles, aber das Landleben lag ihm, der schon seit frühester Jugend zur See fuhr, überhaupt nicht. Schon jetzt dachte er mit Schrecken an die kalten Wintertage, an denen er untätig zu Hause rumsitzen würde und nichts mit sich anzufangen wußte.   
Bush knurrte in seinen Wollschal hinein. Wie gerne wäre er, jetzt, da er Hornblower getroffen hatte, in Portsmouth geblieben! Andererseits konnte er sich auch etwas Interessanteres vorstellen, als jeden Abend dabei zuzusehen, wie Hornblower Whist spielte. Und trotzdem mußte Bush sich selbst gestehen, daß er diesen Umstand liebend gern in Kauf nehmen würde, wenn er dadurch in Hornblowers Nähe sein konnte. Unruhig begann er auf seinem Sitz herumzurutschen, während die Landschaft an ihm vorüberfloß. Es war kein Geheimnis, daß er eine tiefe Freundschaft für den anderen Leutnant empfand. Er hatte ihn, kaum daß er das erste Mal seinen Fuß auf das Deck der "Renown" gesetzt hatte, in sein Herz geschlossen. Und das wußte Hornblower, der diese Freundschaft, wenn auch nicht so offensichtlich, erwiderte.   
  
Aber führte der Gedankenweg, den er jetzt eingeschlagen hatte, nicht woanders hin? Bush versuchte noch tiefer in seinen Mantel hineinzukriechen, weil er irgendwie die paranoide Vorstellung hatte, der Fuhrmann könnte ihm jeden einzelnen Gedanken vom Gesicht ablesen. Wann überschritt man die Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und dem, was die Poeten Liebe nannten? Er wäre für Hornblower durch alle Feuer der Hölle gegangen, hätte sich mit dem Säbel gegen eine hundertfache Übermacht geworfen, um Hornblowers Leben zu retten, und dieser hätte das Gleiche für ihn getan.   
  
Aber war das nicht die Pflicht eines jeden Kameraden, eines jeden guten Untergebenen, für seinen Vorgesetzten, wenn nötig, zu sterben? Bush legte die Stirn in Falten. Er durchforstete akribisch seine Gedanken und Gefühle, um zu einer Antwort zu kommen und bekam dadurch doch nur Kopfweh. Es stimmte schon, daß er sich mehr zu Hornblower hingezogen fühlte, als zum Beispiel zu Buckland, aber das lag auch einfach daran, daß ihm Hornblowers Art mehr zusagte.  
"Hmpf."  
"Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Mr. Bush?"  
"Nein, nein... nichts."  
  
Bush hatte schon davon gehört, daß sich Männer liebten, wie es an sich nur Frau und Mann zustand. Auf langen Kriegsfahrten, wenn man monatelang auf See war, kam das nicht einmal so selten vor. Die Strafen für solch unsittliches Verhalten waren allerdings enorm, doch war sich Bush ziemlich sicher, daß so mancher Kommandant darüber hinwegsah, solange es der Disziplin nicht schädlich war. Es war weniger gefährlich, den Männern ein Ventil zu lassen, als ihre sexuellen Energien so weit aufzustauen, bis sie sich am Ende in Unwillen oder gar Meuterei auflösten. Bush setzte sich zurecht. Trotzdem, solche Gedanken waren ihm in bezug auf Hornblower bisher noch gar nicht gekommen, ganz einfach deshalb, weil es ihm nicht zustand, so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Bush liebte fröhliche Mädchen mit frechem Mundwerk, das hatte er bei seinem Aufenthalt in Kingston wieder einmal gemerkt. Sich vorzustellen, einen Mann zu küssen oder gar mit ihm zu schlafen, war für Bush ein völlig abwegiger Gedanke. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie das funktionieren sollte.   
  
Bush blickte auf, als das Fuhrwerk über eine besonders bösartige Bodenunebenheit ratterte. Unwillkürlich zog er seine triefende Nase hoch und spuckte sehr unfein aus. Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, daß er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, daß es noch kälter geworden war, was wahrscheinlich auch damit zu tun hatte, daß er hier so still auf seinem Sitz saß. Die Narben auf seinem Oberkörper begannen ob der Kälte wieder zu schmerzen. Damals, als er schwer verwundet und halb bewußtlos auf dem Deck der "Renown" gelegen hatte, von unzähligen Messerstichen und Schnitten der Spanier geziert, waren es Hornblowers Hände gewesen, die ihn in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgeholt hatten. Es wäre Bush nie eingefallen, diesen Satz laut auszusprechen, aber Gedanken waren bekanntermaßen beweglicher und weitaus poetischer, als es Worte gemeinhin sein können. Auch dieses Unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das damals von Hornblowers langen, schlanken Fingern ausgegangen war, flackerte in Bushs Erinnerung noch hell wie am ersten Tag. Er lächelte leicht. Er mochte Hornblowers Hände, und dessen braune Augen mit dem melancholischen Zug, das konnte er nicht verleugnen.  
  
Ob er doch verliebt war?   
Dachte er jetzt nicht gerade an Hornblower, wie es jeder gute Ehemann von seiner Ehefrau tat, wenn er wieder für lange Zeit zur See mußte? Rief er sich nicht gerade Hornblowers Gestalt und Wesen, Erinnerungen an die gemeinsam verbrachte Dienstzeit ins Gedächtnis? Der Leutnant biß sich auf die Lippen. Konnte er es nicht kaum noch erwarten, bis er wieder nach Portsmouth kam, um den anderen Mann zu treffen? Fühlte er nicht dieses Kribbeln im Körper, wenn er an Hornblower dachte? Wie sollte er diese Gefühle nennen?   
Fragen über Fragen, auf die Bush keine Antworten wußte. Sollte er mit Hornblower darüber sprechen? Gott bewahre! Am Ende würde dieser ihn, der in diesen Dingen ohnehin nie die richtigen Worte fand, falsch verstehen und zum Teufel jagen.   
  
"Wir sind da, Mr. Bush. Nächsten Monat um die gleich Zeit?"  
Bush schreckte auf. Sie waren schon da? Die Zeit war jetzt zum Schluß doch schneller vergangen, als er gedacht hatte. Ein wenig steifgefroren schwang er sich von seinem Sitz, drückte dem Fuhrmann ein wenig Geld in die Hand, bedankte sich und stapfte durch den Schnee in Richtung des Hauses seiner Schwestern. Ihm war jetzt schon wieder viel zu langweilig. Vielleicht konnte er sich mit Schneeschaufeln die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben.  
  
***  
  
Ein Hauch von Frühling hatte sich in Portsmouth eingeschlichen.  
Hornblower hatte gerade in einem sehr seichten Roman geblättert, als es klopfte. Er stand so schnell von seinem Bett auf, daß er sich an der niedrigen, schrägen Decke beinahe den Kopf gestoßen hätte und riß die Türe auf. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, daß es Bush sein könnte. Wer sonst? Weder die Hausherrin Mrs. Mason noch deren Tochter Maria klopften, als würden sie versuchen, die Türe einzuschlagen.  
  
"Bush!" rief er erfreut und ehe es sich dieser versah, hatte ihn Hornblower voller Überschwang in seine kleine Kammer gezogen. Bush blickte sich nach alter Manier sofort in der Behausung um. Zimmer wäre wirklich noch eine schmeichelnde Bezeichnung für die Dachkammer gewesen. Da gab es ein Bett, einen Stuhl, ein schräges Dach und einen Nachttisch. Sonst nichts. Das "Hübsch haben Sie es hier", schluckte Bush bei diesem Anblick schnell hinunter. Hornblower hätte ihm die Bemerkung am Ende übel genommen.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen denn?" wollte er statt dessen wissen. Hornblower zögerte. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte in letzter Zeit empfindlich viel verloren. Aber mußte er das Bush jetzt gleich unter die Nase reiben? Es blieb später noch genug Zeit, Bush darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Hornblower wies auf den Stuhl und setzte sich selbst auf den Rand des Bettes.   
"Nicht übel. Und wie steht es bei Ihnen?"  
"So, so, la, la." antwortete Bush, dem Hornblowers kurzes Zögern durchaus aufgefallen war. Nachdem sie sich über alle möglichen gleichgültige Dinge unterhalten, den Preis von Bushs Übernachtung mit Mrs. Mason ausgehandelt und Maria schließlich Bushs Bett hergerichtet hatte, machten sich die beiden Leutnants auf den Weg.  
  
"Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf", begann Bush plötzlich, als sie beide nebeneinander her in Richtung der Long Rooms spazierten. "Maria scheint Ihnen ja mit Haut und Haaren verfallen zu sein." Hornblower versteifte sich sichtlich.   
"Ja, ja, mag sein." Ihm war dieses Thema peinlich. Er wußte selbst nicht, wie er sich Maria gegenüber verhalten sollte. Seine Art verbot ihm, sie schroff zurückzuweisen, andererseits ging ihm ihr Herumscharwenzeln ab und an wirklich auf die Nerven. Aber mußte Bush ihn so direkt wissen lassen, wie offensichtlich es war, daß Maria ihn zu ihrem persönlichen Helden auserkoren hatte?   
"Sie scheint eine tüchtige Frau zu sein. Vielleicht ein bißchen hysterisch in allem, was sie tut, aber sonst..."  
"Können wir dieses Thema lassen, Mr. Bush?"  
  
Der Ton war so schneidend, daß Bush überrascht seine letzten Worte verschluckte. Der Blick seiner blauen Augen fiel auf Hornblowers Gesicht, dessen Züge zu einer starren, undurchdringlichen Maske geworden waren. Bush kannte den anderen mittlerweile gut genug, um genau zu wissen, daß Hornblower mit einem solchen gleichmütigen Ausdruck nur den inneren Sturm seiner Gefühle zu verschleiern suchte.   
Bush war so taktvoll, das Thema Maria nicht mehr anzusprechen.   
  
Als sie die Long Rooms erreichten, trennten sich ihre Wege. Bush mußte zur Werft, seinen monatlichen Halbsold abholen, versprach aber, auf dem Rückweg Hornblower abzuholen. Schon aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ihn dieser quasi zum Essen eingeladen hatte.  
"In der Broad Street gibt es ein billiges Speisehaus, wo man für das Stammgericht nur vier Penny zahlt, mit Pudding kostet es sechs. Wollen wir da zusammen hingehen?" Hatte er geradewegs gefragt und Bush war es übriggeblieben, zu nicken. Hornblower war schon halb und halb durch die Eingangstüre verschwunden, da hielt ihn ein "Seien Sie um Gottes Willen vorsichtig" zurück. Er wandte sich lächelnd zu Bush um. Es fühlte sich gut an, zu wissen, daß man wenigstens einer Person nicht gleichgütig war. Wenn man von Maria absah, dann war der Leutnant wirklich der einzige, der sich um ihn sorgte. Und, wenn Hornblower ehrlich war, dann war ihm Bushs Gesellschaft um ein vielfaches lieber als die Marias, die manchmal wirklich zu einer Plage werden konnte, aber das hätte er ihr nie ins Gesicht sagen können.  
"Oh, ich passe schon auf, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen." Und mit diesen Worten schlug die Türe hinter ihm zu.  
  
Bush hatte die Werft alsbald erreicht, einen wehmütigen Blick auf all die Schiffe und ihre Besatzungen geworfen und seinen Halbsold abgeholt. Trotzdem sollte er erst am späten Nachmittag wieder in den Long Rooms auftauchen. Es hatte ihn doch länger an der Werft gehalten, als er gedacht hatte und definitiv länger, als gut für ihn war.   
  
Als er die Rooms betrat, wanderten seine Augen suchend umher und erspähten die hagere Gestalt Hornblowers an einem der Ecktische. Das flackernde Kerzenlicht verlieh seinen Zügen einen weichen Schimmer, die durch das Lächeln, das er dem eintretenden Bush zuwarf, eine bewundernswerte Schönheit annahmen. Bush mußte sich setzen und suchte nach der neuesten Ausgabe des "Naval Chronicle". Wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte er sich jedoch nicht. Einerseits wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf die Gespräche der anderen Gäste gezogen, andererseits wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu Hornblower, der nach wie vor mit stoischem Gleichmut sein Whist spielte. Bush wurde schon beim Zusehen müde und so war er auch erleichtert, als die Partie endlich fertig war und Hornblower auf ihn zukam.  
  
"Wie steht es mit Ihnen, Bush? Reif für eine Mahlzeit?"  
"So könnte man es auch ausdrücken." Hornblower grinste und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu besagtem billigen Wirtshaus. Dort, über gedünstetem Schafsfleisch, Kartoffeln, Erbsenbrei und roten Rüben, die Hornblower in Rekordzeit in sich hineinschaufelte, fragte sich Bush nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, wie lange sein verehrter Freund auf diese Art und Weise wohl überleben würde. Am liebsten hätte er ihm ein weiteres Mal seinen Halbsold angeboten, aber er wußte ja bereits, daß der andere Leutnant ihn wiederum rigoros abweisen würde.  
  
"Was ist los mir Ihnen, Bush? Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben keinen Hunger."  
Bush grinste. "Gerade das Gegenteil ist der Fall, aber ich habe heute wohl ein paar Stunden zuviel an der Werft verbracht." Hornblowers Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Er wartete, daß der Gegenübersitzende fortfahren würde, aber Bush schwieg. Er wußte nicht, wie er dieses Gefühl beschreiben sollte, das ihn an der Werft so plötzlich befallen hatte, daß es ihm die Kehle nahezu zugeschnürt hatte.  
  
"Heimweh nach der See?" versuchte ihm Hornblower schließlich aus seiner Ratlosigkeit zu helfen.  
"Ja, ja so könnte man es wohl ausdrücken. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß mir dieser Friede so sehr zu schaffen machen würde. Wie steht es mit Ihnen?"  
Hornblower zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viel Gelegenheit, mich in solchen Dingen zu üben. Aber ich denke, sobald der Trott des Landlebens einsetzt, werde ich dasselbe spüren, wie Sie." Schien es Bush nur so, oder verstärkte sich der melancholische Zug um Hornblowers braune Augen?  
"Ein Seemann ist wohl wirklich bis an sein Lebensende mit seinem Schiff und der See verheiratet." Fuhr Hornblower fort. Es war selten, daß er sich so redselig zeigte. "Ist man zulange fort von ihr, dann zieht es einen irgendwann unwiderstehlich zurück in ihre Arme."  
"Das haben Sie sehr poetisch ausgedrückt."   
"Das liegt wohl an dieser oberflächlichen Literatur, die ich im Moment lese. Selbst ich brauche etwas, um mich abzulenken, wenn ich mal nicht Whist spiele." Das Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, zauberte auch auf Bushs Züge ein breites Grinsen. Er fühlte sich pudelwohl, das war ihm anzusehen, und diese Glückseligkeit strömte auch auf Hornblower über, der immer wieder erstaunt darüber war, wie es Bushs alleiniger Anwesenheit gelang, all diese drückenden Gewitterwolken, die ansonsten sein Gemüt umwölkten und ihn Nachts nicht schlafen ließen, zu vertreiben. Es war etwas, wofür er Bush wirklich unendlich dankbar war. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er dem anderen niemals sagen können, wieviel er ihm bedeutete, weil er einfach zu schüchtern in solchen Dingen war. Er würde sich heillos in irgendwelchen Floskeln verheddern und sich zum Narren machen.  
  
"Es wird Zeit. Ich muß in die Long Rooms zurück. Was ist mit Ihnen? Begleiten Sie mich oder ist es Ihnen allzu langweilig, dort wieder die ganze Zeit alleine herumzusitzen?"  
Beinahe wäre Bush ein "Hauptsache, ich bin in Ihrer Nähe" rausgerutscht, aber er besann sich noch rechtzeitig. Ein einfaches Nicken tat es schließlich auch.  
  
***  
  
Hätte er gewußt, daß er die ganze Nacht in den Long Rooms verbringen würde, vielleicht wäre Bush lieber nach Hause gegangen und hätte sich ins Bett geschmissen, das Maria so kunstvoll für ihn aufgestellt hatte. So aber verbrachte er die ganze Nacht damit, Hornblower und dessen Mitspieler beim Whistspiel zu beobachten und er mußte zugeben, ab und an war ihm vor Spannung selbst der Schweiß ausgebrochen. Trotzdem, er würde es nie verstehen, was die Leute an diesem Spiel so reizvoll fanden.   
Wichtig war nur, daß Hornblower in dieser Nacht gut abkassiert hatte. Und als sie dann auf ihrem Weg nach Hause erfuhren, daß wohl bald wieder Krieg mit Napoleon vor den Toren Englands bevorstand, sah die Welt nicht mehr so trist aus, wie sie es noch einen Monat zuvor getan hatte. Denn Krieg, trotz seines Schreckens, bedeutete in ihrem Fall wieder Arbeit und für Hornblower wahrscheinlich endlich die ersehnte Beförderung. Maria war von dem nahenden Krieg nicht so begeistert gewesen. Vor allem die Tatsache, daß Hornblower sie verlassen und einrücken mußte, machte ihr schwer zu schaffen. Bush hatte der kleinen Szene schweigend beigewohnt und entschieden, daß er mit dieser Frau nie, nie und nie unter einem Dach würde wohnen können.   
Soviel hingebungsvolle Liebe mußte einen doch ersticken!   
  
Mit Mrs. Mason hatte Hornblower auch endlich seinen Frieden gemacht, nachdem er die noch ausstehenden Schulden bezahlt hatte. Sie war sogar so weit gegangen, den beiden Herren Offizieren zum Frühstück zwei Koteletts aufzutischen, aber zuerst mußten sich die beiden Männer wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Dem Rasieren nämlich.  
  
"Nein, nein. Ich lasse Ihnen den Vortritt." Meinte Bush, als die Krüge mit dem heißen Wasser bereit standen. Hornblower ließ sich nicht lange bitten, schlüpfte aus Rock und Hemd und begann sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu rasieren. Bush saß derweil auf dem Bett und ließ die Beine baumeln. Abwesend fuhr er über sein stoppeliges Kinn und dachte daran, daß er jetzt wohl so bald kein Frischwasser mehr zum Rasieren haben würde. Aber was machte das schon? Schweigend blickte er auf Hornblowers hagere Gestalt, die knochigen Schultern und wie sie sich unter der Haut hin und her verschoben, je nachdem, wie er sich bewegte. Dazu das Spiel der Muskeln.   
  
Es war beileibe nicht das erste Mal, daß Bush Hornblowers nackten Oberkörper zu Gesicht bekam, ganz im Gegenteil. Noch auf der "Renown" hatte der jüngere Leutnant die Eigenheit gehabt, sich von der Deckwaschpumpe abspritzen zu lassen, vor aller Mannschaft und splitternackt. Da gab es nicht viel, was verborgen geblieben wäre, und trotzdem hatte Bush diesen Rücken noch nie mit einer derartigen Intensität betrachtet, wie jetzt gerade. Er war dabei so vertieft in sein Studium, daß er überrascht zusammenfuhr, als Hornblower schließlich beiseite trat, um ihn heranzulassen.  
  
"Genießen Sie es noch einmal so richtig." Meinte er und zog sich das Hemd wieder über.  
Bush schlüpfte im Gegenzug aus seinem, rollte die Segeltuchtasche auseinander und entnahm ihr die Utensilien, die er brauchte. Zuerst kräftig einseifen, die Schneide des Rasiermessers über die gespannte Haut gleiten lassen, Schneide säubern und das solange, bis auch der letzte hartnäckige Bartstoppel vernichtet war. Bush wußte, daß Hornblower hinter ihm auf dem Bett saß und womöglich seinen Rücken mit der gleichen Intensität begutachtete, wie er zuvor den seinen. Wäre Bush ein wenig schamhafter gewesen, er hätte sich am Ende für die unzähligen Narben geschämt, die seinen Oberkörper zierten, und die bei jeder seiner Bewegungen weiß hervortraten. Aber sie waren zu einem Teil seines Körpers geworden, und er hatte keinen Grund, sich ihrer zu schämen. Außerdem waren sie Zeugnisse seines heldenhaften Verhaltens, als die "Renown" von den spanischen Meuterern überfallen worden war, was ihnen eine ganz andere Bedeutung gab.  
  
"Die hier sieht besonders schlimm aus." Bush wäre beinahe zusammengefahren, als er Hornblowers Stimme so plötzlich in der Stille der Kammer vernahm und er den leichten Druck eines Fingers seinen Rücken entlang gleiten spürte. Er wußte, von welcher Narbe der andere sprach. Es war die, die sich von seinem Schulterblatt bis zur Wirbelsäule zog. Die Wunde war nicht so schlimm gewesen, was er auch Hornblower sagte, der seinen Finger nach wie vor Bushs Rücken entlangstreichen ließ. Der bekam langsam eine Gänsehaut, weil sich mit der Zeit auch andere Fingerspitzen hinzugesellten und seinen breiten Rücken abfuhren, wie ein Blinder die Blindenschrift.   
Unbeirrt setzte Bush das Rasieren fort. Er hoffte inständig, Hornblower würde das kribbelige Gefühl nicht spüren, das sich unter seiner Haut ausgebreitet hatte. Und noch etwas hoffte er: Daß der andere nicht so schnell damit aufhörte, seine schlanken Finger über den vernarbten Rücken gleiten zu lassen. Bush war selbst überrascht darüber, daß er diese Berührungen so einfach geschehen ließ. Aber vielleicht bedeuteten sie für Hornblower etwas gänzlich anderes? Ihm jagten sie auf alle Fälle einen Schauer nach dem anderen das Rückgrat entlang.  
  
Hornblower war im übrigen ebenso überrascht, von Bush nicht angefahren zu werden, seine Finger von seinem Rücken zu lassen. Also hatte er ausgiebigst von dieser seltenen Gelegenheit Gebrauch gemacht und die empfindlichen Fingerspitzen über die Narben gleiten lassen. Sie erinnerten ihn daran, wie er den halb Bewußtlosen auf dem Deck der "Renown" vorgefunden und im ersten Moment gedacht hatte, den anderen verloren zu haben. Die Erleichterung, daß dem nicht so war, war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Ein Muskel unter Bushs breitem Rücken tanzte unter Hornblowers Fingerspitzen hinweg. Er mußte sich beherrschen den Muskelstrang nicht zu kneten und nahm seine Finger lieber weg, bevor sie etwas taten, was er hinterher bereute.  
  
Bush spürte, wie der Druck verschwand. Er war beinahe enttäuscht und köpfte mit einer geübten Bewegung die letzten Bartstoppeln.   
"So, fertig." Meinte er, wobei er es nicht verhindern konnte, daß seine Stimme unnatürlich heiser klang und er sich räuspern mußte. Schon wollte er sich zu Hornblower umwenden, als sich plötzlich zwei schlanke Arme über seine Schultern schoben. Bush war zu überrascht, um etwas sagen zu können. Aus dem Bereich seines Hinterkopfs war Hornblowers Stimme zu vernehmen, der mit der Stirn an besagtem Hinterkopf lehnte. Er fühlte den warmen Atem seinen Nacken streicheln.  
  
"Soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen, Bush?" und, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, "Ich wünschte wirklich, wir könnten wieder zusammen Dienst tun. Ich weiß, ein verrückter Gedanke und ich schäme mich auch, Ihnen das so offen zu gestehen." Bush hörte ihm kaum zu. Mehr war er damit beschäftigt, den warmen Atem, der seinen Nacken und Ohren kitzelte, zu verdrängen. Gleichwohl, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Hornblowers Gewicht, die Nähe seines hageren Körpers, wie er da so über seine Schultern gelehnt stand, war etwas so köstliches, daß es Bush schier die Sprache verschlug und er immer noch keinen Ton herausbrachte und einfach nur starr dastand, das Rasiermesser immer noch in der Hand.   
  
Hornblower faßte das Schweigen augenscheinlich falsch auf, denn plötzlich zog er sich rasch zurück.   
"Tut... tut mir leid." Flüsterte er heiser und kam sich auf einmal furchtbar einfältig vor. Was hatte er nur angestellt?! Hatte er mit seiner unüberlegten Handlung am Ende etwas zerstört, was ihm lieb und teuer war? Schon konnte er die Röte in sein Gesicht steigen fühlen. Mit aller Macht kämpfte er um seine Fassung.   
  
Die Bush eigenhändig zusammenbrechen ließ, als er sich umwandte und Hornblower in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog. Jetzt war es an diesem, überrascht zu schweigen, doch hielt dieser Zustand nicht lange an. Hornblower konnte das stete Klopfen des Herzens, die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des anderen Leutnants spüren. Beides Geräusche, die eine unglaubliche Geborgenheit verströmten. Der ansonsten so schüchterne Hornblower faßte sich ein Herz und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
  
Einige Sekunden lang blieben sie so, ineinander verschlungen, still, nur auf den anderen konzentriert, inmitten der kleinen Dachkammer. Selbst die Geräusche des erwachenden Tages drangen nicht bis zu den beiden Männern hinein, die sich schweigend umfingen und nichts taten, als die Nähe und den Körper des anderen zu spüren. Schließlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wie es schien und doch viel zu kurz, trennten sie sich wieder voneinander.  
Schweigend blickten sie sich gegenseitig etwas verlegen an. Bush fiel es ein, daß er ja immer noch das Rasiermesser in der Hand hielt. Jetzt wandte er sich um, um alles fein säuberlich zu verstauen.   
Er war damit noch nicht ganz fertig, als ihn die schlanken Arme Hornblowers ein weiteres Mal umfaßten. Wieder konnte er den warmen Atem auf seinem Nacken spüren.  
  
"Das war schön." Murmelte er dabei leise und bettete seinen Kopf auf Bushs Schulter. "Können wir das vielleicht irgendwann wiederholen, William?"  
"Ich würde gerne. Aber ich bezweifle, daß wir uns so bald wieder sehen werden. Jetzt, da wieder Krieg ist." Aus Bushs Ton war zu schließen, daß er diesen Umstand als ebenso bedauerlich empfand.  
Der jüngere Leutnant seufzte und löste sich nun endgültig von Bush, so schwer ihm das auch fiel. Wie gerne wäre er noch so weiter dagestanden, die nackte Haut des kräftigen Oberkörpers unter seinen empfindlichen Fingern, Bushs Geruch gepaart mit dem des Seifenschaums in der Nase.  
"Da hast du wohl recht." Er straffte sich. "Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen sind die Koteletts fertig. Was meinen Sie, Bush? Sollen wir sie uns einverleiben?"   
  
Der Angesprochene grinste breit. Indem er sich endlich sein Hemd überzog, meinte er: "Es gibt im Moment fast nichts, was ich lieber täte." Noch einmal zog er Hornblower in eine Umarmung. "Aber _das_ verschieben wir auf später, sonst werden Sie ihre Beförderung niemals bekommen." Er hatte diese Worte mit der Leichtigkeit eines Scherzes hingeworfen, aber sie erinnerten Hornblower daran, daß das, was hier zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war, niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen durfte. Nie.   
Plötzlich sah die Tatsache, daß er und Bush nicht mehr auf dem selben Schiff Dienst taten, gar nicht al so übel aus. Wer wußte schon, wie lange sie beide voneinander die Finger lassen konnten?   
  
Andererseits war die Vorstellung, Bush nun monate- unter Umständen auch jahrelang, nicht mehr sehen zu können, ziemlich erschreckend. Hornblower seufzte leise und folgte Bush nach unten, wo die beiden saftigen Koteletts schon auf sie warteten. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, es blieb ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Trotzdem würde er diesen kurzen Moment, dieses gegenseitige Eingeständnis ihrer Zuneigung, nicht missen wollen. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl gewesen, die Nähe des anderen zu spüren... es war einfach mit nichts zu vergleichen gewesen.  
  
Hätte Hornblower gewußt, daß ihm noch einige Jährchen mit Bush an seiner Seite vergönnt waren, dann hätte er sich wohl weniger den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Aber da er ebensowenig in die Zukunft blicken konnte wie andere Menschen, umwölkte der Kummer wie eine schwarze Wolke sein Gemüt, die sich erst durch den Duft der zwei Koteletts und einem Grinsen von Seiten Bushs begann, wie durch Sonnenstrahlen getroffen, aufzulösen.


End file.
